theicarusprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Extrahuman
Extrahumans are individuals with genetic superpowers. Most extrahumans are employees of Corp-Co. Powers Some powers are divided into specific categories, such as Shadow, Light, or Earth. Abilities can vary within those categories, but they typically operate the same. Shadow powers generate/manipulate shadows, Lighters generate/manipulate light/heat, and Earth powers tend to have superstrength. There are other superpowers which have not been defined by a category, such as shapeshifting and touch-of-death. List of Known Power Categories * Earth * Fire * Light * Mental (Mind) * Shadow * Water * Weather Stereotypes Different powers are stereotyped with different personality traits, with varying degrees and exceptions. Lighters are seen as arrogant. Earthers tend to be stubborn. Shadow powers are rare and largely treated with suspicion, uncertainty, or fear. They earned their reputation because of their reclusive nature and "creepy" powers. Since there are so few of them, Shadow powers like Blackout and Night are the standard for what a Shadow power is: introverted, cynical, and doomed to go insane. Because of Shadows like Blackout, the general public is aware of Shadow powers going extracritical, leading to the popular (and misinformed) belief that all (and largely only) Shadow powers eventually go insane. Extracritical Point The extracritical point is a genetic deadline within extrahumans. It is not a commonly known phenomenon, as Corp-Co kept it a closely guarded secret after Dr. Icarus discovered it. Sebastian Lister, CEO of Corp-Co, coined the term "going extracritical". The symptoms and severity of the genetic flaw that causes the extracritical point varies from individual to individual. Some are mild, while others could be extremly dangerous to themselves and others. "This flaw invariably led to various disorders and pathologies, including but not limited to suicidal tendencies, mood disorders, schizophrenia, and dementia." --''Shades of Gray'', Chapter 60 If an extrahuman reaches their extracritical point, their powers and emotional state flare out of control. Extrahumans within Corp-Co's influence are quickly tranquilized and sent to Therapy. If an extrahuman reaches their extracritical point and is not caught quickly enough, their powers explode and destroy their immediate surroundings. Under severe circumstances, they commonly kill themselves and anyone nearby. If a hero goes extracritical and performs a large-scale and highly public act of destruction, they are typically written off as lost causes and sent to Blackbird Prison. Such cases include Blackout, Night, and Doctor Hypnotic. Prevention and Treatment After Dr. Icarus discovered the extracritical point, Corp-Co began working on ways to slow, prevent, and recover from it. The first solution was medication, a formula meant to keep extrahumans stable for as long as possible. Runners were tasked with drugging the Squadron's food and drink. Aaron and Martin Moore learned of the extracritcal point from Dr. Icarus's research journals. Over eighteen months, they developed and perfected Therapy and the comlink system as a replacement for the medication. The comlinks broadcast (through Ops) constant, subtle signals to slow and prevent heroes from going extracritical. If an extrahuman goes extracritical, they are sent to Therapy where they can, usually, recover via more intense brainwashing and be sent back out on active duty. Known Extracritical Cases * Blackout * Bonfire * Dawnlighter * Doctor Hypnotic * Night Rabid Rabids are extrahumans who have left Corp-Co without Corp-Co's consent and/or are acting as criminals. Some rabids are Squadron members disenchanted by Corp-Co. Others are nearing or have reached their etracritical point and are reacting violently. When caught, rabids are either sent to Therapy or Blackbird Prison. After the destruction of Ops, most Corp-Co extrahumans turn rabid when the brainwashing signals in the comlinks are interrupted. These rabids fall into two categories: those taking advantage of the chaos to wreak some havoc, and those whose minds have been broken from years of brainwashing and are reacting violently. The Wrigley Field Squadron term former ''rogue. ''Rogues are more in control of themselves and take the opportunity for small revenges against Corp-Co or are simply causing destruction for the fun of it. The latter, the Wrigley Field Squadron term ''rabid. ''These rabids appear to have less control of themselves and lash out any anything and everything. Latent Extrahuman Latent extrahumans have underdeveloped or minimal powers. Their powers are small enough that Corp-Co cannot detect them, so the majority of the world is unaware of latents' existence. It is unknown if latents have an etracritical point or suffer from the adverse symptoms. The latents of UCSA form the Latent Network. * List of Known Latent Extrahumans Known Extrahumans * List of Known Extrahumans Extrahumans and Mental Health "Instances of violence among what Corp is calling 'extrahumans' is nearly 33 percent higher than that of the general population. Suicide, depression, schizophrenia, and a host of other disorders . . . all off the charts. Nobody listens. Nobody ever listens to me." --Matthew Icarus, diary entry dated 2020 blaCategory:Worldbuilding